


Insanity and Bloodlust

by LilianaSnow



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Animal Style, Apologies, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Bloodlust, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Consensual Blood Drinking, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Debt, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Consent, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Genital Torture, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Life Debt, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lust, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Manipulation, Medical Torture, Mind Manipulation, Nicknames, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, No Lube, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Please Don't Hate Me, Prostitution, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Repaying Debt, Serial Killers, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Torture, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Victim Blaming, consensual torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-05 13:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15171401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: They told Maxx it was his fault.Cody agrees.





	Insanity and Bloodlust

Maxx fell back and sighed. This made twelve people who were using him that night. It was only eight and he had been fucked within an inch of his life nine times and given head twice. He hurt but he had to earn enough to pay off Beast at school before his time ran out.

The big man leaned over him and grabbed his throat. Maxx winced.

"How much do I pay if I want you to pretend you love it?"

"Pay your 20, if you want a show pay an extra 10. Each kink you add is another 5."

The man nodded and started removing his clothes. Maxx let his legs fall wide, looking up at the lust-ridden man. He waited for the pain and the fucking.

He felt the man's fingers at his entrance, playing with the plug. He wanted to wince, but he forced himself to moan instead. He made himself sigh as the man pushed it in deep, pressing down on it and gripping the sheets. He was a good actor.

The man yanked the plug out, then lifted up to his mouth. He dipped his cock between Maxx's legs.

"Lick the toy clean."

Maxx let go of the sheet and took the plug. He made a show of swirling his tongue around the tip of the pastel pink plug. He worried his lips around the filth, moaning obscenely when the man pressed in and started moving. As he greedly deepthroated the toy and fluttered his eyes at the man fucking him, he vaguely felt the man's hand on his cock. He didn't care. It hurt so much. He pretended it felt good.

The entire ordeal gained him 45. He limped to school the next day and left it, along with the other 255 he earned that night, in Beast's locker. He spent a few minutes collecting himself and leaning on his own locker before heading to history.

* * *

On his way home that day, he walked past his usual corner. There was a boy he had seen in economics sitting, watching. He felt bad. He was still heavily in debt. If he didn't recognise this guy as a fellow prostitute, the poor guy would probably have to sell himself to a pimp to avoid Beast.

However, when the boy stood up, Maxx had a brief debate on what to do. He decided to walk over and offer some advice.

"Hi, Cody, right?" Maxx asked, smiling.

"Yeah. Glad you remembered my name."

"Why?" Maxx was confused.

"So you know what to scream while I fuck your brains out, you little bitch." Cody grabbed Maxx by the hair and pulled him toward the motel. Maxx struggled to get away as Cody threw a fifty at the receptionist and dragged him into a room.

Maxx dropped his school things in favor of trying to yank away from Cody and run. Cody threw him across the room and into the bed.

Maxx tried to get up, sobbing. Cody pushed him back down and leaned over the smaller boy. Maxx whimpered.

"Please... If you pay me I'll let it go unpunished... Or don't do it... Please..." Maxx turned his head and looked up at him, terrified.

"Oh, Maxx. They will never believe you got raped. Prostitutes don't get raped."

 Cody pushed him over onto his back and growled, raking his fingers down Maxx's sides. Even through the fabric of his jacket, shirt, and tank top, it hurt enough to make him cry out. Cody slapped him and repeated the action of raking his fingers.

When Cody slid his hands under Maxx's shirt, Maxx wriggled and tried to push away. However, with the same force and speed- and triple the pain, because there were no clothes to protect him- Cody raked his fingers back up on a different path. Yanking off the clothes, Cody took a moment to appreciate the work. Maxx bit his lip and waited for Cody to hurt him more, choking on his tears.

Cody pressed his hands on his hips and squeezed, making Maxx grunt in pain. Cody smiled in a sinister fashion, pulling back.

"Take of your pants, slut."

Maxx forced himself to move, wanting to make this as quick as possible. He was stiff and sore as he obeyed. Cody watched him with hungry eyes, gaging how much pain he was causing, and wondered how much longer he could keep it up.

Cody pounced as soon as Maxx had his clothes off. He pushed him back down and tied his wrists to the bed, then lifted Maxx's thighs. "So many men last night. How are you clean, hmm? I know you let them go bare."

"I... I cleaned myself out... An enema... I do every night that I work..." Maxx flushed red. Was he really revealing that to his rapist?

"Good boy." Cody lifted him over his shoulders. "You'll take it dry."

Maxx whimpered as Cody lined up, not at all okay with that. He tried not to move as the burning, scorching fire started, drawing a scream from his throat.

"No... No, stop it! Stop! Please..." He was sobbing and scrabbling to grab something, anything, that would stop this pain. His right hand grabbed Cody's shoulder, and his left found the headboard. He held on for dear life as Cody painfully pressed in.

"Good boy, good boy being nice and loud for me," Cody whispered. "You sound so good. You feel so good. Are you mine now?"

Maxx just kept crying through it, not at all ready to speak. Thankfully, Cody was okay with that. He continued thrusting, and after ten minutes, Maxx felt his pace stutter. Cody panted a little during the release, which Maxx didn't feel. Maxx was confused.

Cody pulled out and kissed Maxx gently. Maxx watched him strip off a condom, tye it, and throw it away. Maxx watched him clean himself up, then return to Maxx.

"You did so well, sweetheart," Cody whispered, starting to clean Maxx up. Upon seeing Maxx's blood, he reached down and lifted up three fingers coated in the red substance. Licking them clean, he grinned. "You taste delightful."

Maxx looked up at him, sniffling still. "Are you going to hurt me more now? Or kill me?"

"Only if you sell yourself again, Maxxie," Cody whispered. "Never sell yourself again, and I won't kill you."

Cody curled around him and started rubbing his back. Maxx curled close and cried. He was being comforted by his rapist. He wasn't allowed to pay off his debt if he wanted to live, but if he wanted to live, he had to pay off his debt. He was in extreme pain. He felt very unsafe. But Cody was warm, and he was being gentle, and wiping away his tears.

"Shh... I'm so sorry, baby... It'll be okay..."

Maxx let himself be cared for.

* * *

A month later, Maxx was suing Cody for the rape. Of course, it wasn't easy to look Cody in the eyes and accuse him. But he needed the money, he needed the closure.

"Is it true, Mr. Danziger, that you are a prostitute?" Cody's lawyer asked.

"Y... Yes..." Maxx mumbled.

"Is it true you told him that you wouldn't charge if he paid you?"

"Yes."

"Then you didn't get raped. You simply failed to get paid."

The judge agreed with that and the case was dismissed. Maxx left with his head down. Cody left victorious.

* * *

On the last day of contract, Beast showed up on Maxx's route home. Maxx tried to step in the view of everyone so that Beast wouldn't be able to pull anything, but Beast pulled him back.

"Where's my money, Mouse?"

"Please... Please, I'm sorry, I don't have it-"

"You don't have my money? You know what I do to people who don't have my money?"

Maxx tried to walk away, tried to run, but a fist connected with his face. As he fell unconcious, he saw something hit Beast's face as well.

When Maxx woke up, he and Beast were tied to chairs, facing each other. Beast was naked. Maxx was fully clothed.

 "What the fuck... Mouse, if you have  _anthying_ to do with this, I will kill you."

"He doesn't. Your treatment of him does, though." The voice that cut through was familiar to Maxx.

A tray of medical-looking supplies was rolled in on a cart next to Beast. Cody flashed them both with a smile, happily waving.

"Hi. Name's Cody. I noticed how badly you treat Maxxie, and decided that you were never going to be seen again. See, I don't like when pretty people like Maxxie get taken advantage of. Not when you hurt them like you do." He pulled a surgical mask over his mouth and dropped a flashlight around his forehead. "Now. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll take care of you."

Cody grabbed a remote control and pressed a button. Beast was stretched out and rotated so he was laid out before Maxx perfectly straight.

Cody lifted a stethoscope and listened to Beast's heart. It was hammering, which brought a smile to Cody's face. Maxx could see it in his eyes.

"You're scared, mister Beast. You don't know what I can do. Don't worry. I can fix that."

Cody picked up a scalpel. He held it up to the pimp's chest and dug in slowly, drawing a surprised yelp from Beast. It didn't get as messy as Maxx thought it would, but Cody seemed content with the slow, steady flow he got. He stopped at the muscle underneath the skin and looked up at Maxx.

"Maxxie? Do you like watching this?"

Maxx nodded, a little scared. _Was he next?_

Cody started peeling back the skin. The muscle looked pink and slightly raised. As Cody removed it, Beast started screaming.

"Um... Someone'll hear..." Maxx offered hopefully.

"No, Maxxie, don't worry. This place is totally abandoned. We're in a ghost town. You and I can be here as long as we want."

"Oh... Okay... That's... That's good, I guess..."

Beast also seemed to disagree with that. He didn't seem to want to be on the chair. Maxx understood- Cody was skinning him alive. As more muscle opened up, the unwilling patient was fighting more and more. Maxx was scared. Cody had raped him. If being skinned alive was the punishment Cody thought Beast deserved, what did Cody do to himself?

Why did Maxx care?

And was Maxx getting hard?

Why were his pants tightening?

Cody worked agonizingly slow, peeling the skin back and dropping it into a large bucket Maxx hadn't seen. There was something already in there- he heard it plopping in. He noticed an odor that didn't smell like blood.

After there was no more skin on his torso, Cody lifted a flask of an unknown substance to Beast's nose. It looked to smell awful, since he turned away with a grimace. As Cody poured it over the muscle, Maxx recognized the odor getting stronger.

Gasoline. And alcohol.

Beast reacted in agony, writhing and screaming in pain. Tears streamed down his face. It looked like it hurt so bad. Maxx pitied him for a moment. Then he remembered what had happened.

 Cody slowly started ripping flesh from the muscle, occasionally pulling free entire muscles and strings. Soon, Beast had reached peak physical pain. Cody took this opportunity to bring out two matches, light them, and drop the first onto Beast and the second into the bucket. Cody removed his gloves, mask, stethoscope, and flashlight, then dropped them into the bucket as well. He removed his jacket and dipped it in the bucket before laying it over Beast and exitting the room.

Maxx was forced to watch the fire consume Beast entirely. When he passed out from the heat, he vaguely felt two strong arms picking him up.

* * *

Maxx woke up suddenly, cold and in an unfamiliar room. Cody was sitting next to him ~~~~, dabbing him clean with a sponge.

"Hello, Maxxie. How'd ya sleep?"

Maxx didn't answer. His pants were still uncomfortably tight- or they were again. He also had to pee. He figured he could kill two birds with one stone once he found the bathroom. He sat up and started to move.

"Nope, you don't get to leave yet." Cody smiled happily, and Maxx thought it was beautiful. He hated it.

"Why not?"

"Cause. You're hard." Cody pointed. "I don't allow masturbation unless you earn it, so if you don't want me to get it for you, you aren't allowed to leave my sight until it goes away."

Maxx sighed and lay back. "I have to pee."

"You can pee out the window. You aren't allowed to leave the room until next time you have an orgasm."

Maxx thought that was fucked up. No, he knew it was fucked up. What did Cody want?

"Why am I stuck here? Why are you doing this?"

"I saved you, Maxxie. I love you. I'm not letting you go off and get hurt again."

Maxx whimpered slightly. If he raped people he loved, what else would he do?

"Am I your first?"

"Nope. My other ones all were bad boys, and they tried to hurt me, so I killed them too. You'll be better, won't you Maxxie?"

Maxx nodded. He decided to play a waiting game with Cody. Unfortunately, that resulted in him wetting the bed. Cody didn't seem to care. He pulled Maxx up and undressed him quickly, then tied his hands behind him and left the room.

Maxx realized that the window was open. He was still hard, and now wet, and there was a cool breeze teasing him. He sobbed slightly. How long would he be hard? How long would Cody be out?

Eventually, Cody returned. He pulled the sheets off and took them to another part of the house without so much as a glance at Maxx. He also came back and took the mattress. Maxx was stuck waiting until Cody returned and put a new mattress down. He watched him make the bed and turn around to look at the thinner boy.

Maxx turned red and tried to cross his legs. Cody simply moved his knees apart from each other, offering a spreader bar. Maxx didn't look as Cody spread him and then tied the bar in place. Eventually, Cody sat back and watched Maxx twist uncomfortably.

"Please... Please just let me go."

"Not a chance, Maxxie. I love you too much."

 Maxx looked down. He willed himself to go down so that he wouldn't have to be under such a close watch. He tried to sit on the chair behind him but failed miserably. When Cody helped him up, he saw that Cody's eyes were lust-blown and wide. He sighed and closed his eyes, then reopened them.

"Then please. Do something about this. Make it go away." He nodded toward his dick.

"Sorry, Maxxie. I can't do that without sex."

Maxx huffed and tried again to sit down. It took a while, but he went down. Cody looked slightly disappointed, but he left the room and returned with a cage. A plastic cock cage.

"Hold still, babe, so I don't hurt you."

Maxx had no choice but to let Cody put it on him. He felt strange, but it didn't feel wrong. When it was on, Cody took off Maxx's restraints and put the key around his own neck. Then he put a large shirt on the bed.

"When it hurts you, just call for me. I'll help you out." With that, the kidnapper walked out. Maxx heard the lock click into place. He sighed and picked up the shirt, pulling it onto himself. He looked down at himself.

The shirt was a tunic, but it was big enough that it looked like a short dress on Maxx. It was pale pink with a band of silver glitter around where Maxx's waist was. He had no pants or underwear. When he looked at the window, he saw that there was a screen and that there were metal bars. The breeze would still come in, but he couldn't get out. Maxx fell onto the bed and resigned himself to being Cody's captive for a while longer.

* * *

A few days into the captivity, Maxx realized that he could ask for almost anything from Cody, and he would get it. He asked for a soda, and Cody brought it to him. He asked for something to do while bored, and he recieved books, sketchbooks, pencils, colored pencils, and a phone hardwired so that the only thing Maxx could do on it was listen to music. He asked for some company, which he spent two hours worrying he'd get some poor kid locked up in here with him after before he fell asleep. He woke up to a fish tank with three fish in it and a little black and white kitten. He named her Pistol.

The contents of his room were simple- a bed; a desk with a chair and four drawers, one of which was locked; a single power outlet, which he used to charge his music player and his lamp; an old fashioned chamber pot that Cody said would be removed when Maxx was allowed to explore the rest of the floor, because there was a bathroom; and a closet full of pastel and black shirtdresses.

When Cody came to visit him, they ate in silence. After he'd finished eating one day, he looked at Cody.

"Why do you bring my whatever I ask for?"

"Because." Cody wiped his mouth and looked at Maxx. "I want you to be happy here with me. If you want things, I'll give them to you."

 Maxx sighed. He guessed it could be worse. Cody could be actually forcing him. Or killing him. Or torturing him.

"Oh. Well... Thank you. Um... How do I earn the right to leave the room?"

"The first time you let me give you an orgasm, I'll let you visit anywhere on this floor. The second time, you'll be allowed to go on the second floor, then the third time the first floor. We're on the third floor."

"Thanks." He huffed a little and shifted. "Um... After that?"

"I'll let you leave the house. Then go into other buildings in the town. You'll never get to leave. Because I love you, I do, I love you."

Maxx nodded. "Right. So you've said."

* * *

It took three more weeks for Maxx to finally break. He wanted to move. He wanted to get out of the room. Mostly, he wanted to stop waking up in pain from the cock cage. So, he sat listening to music until Cody returned.

When Cody finally visited, Maxx scarfed down his food. Cody was actually a pretty good cook, and once Maxx realized that Cody wasn't big on drugging people, he was quite happy to eat what was provided. He didn't know whether Cody was going to accept meal requests, but he was highly satisfied with what Cody did cook.

When Cody finished eating, Maxx put both their plates on his desk. Then he sat next to Cody.

 "I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"S... Sex. With you. An orgasm."

Cody smiled and looked him over. "You're beautiful, Maxxie. I can't wait."

Maxx was confused for a moment. Cody pushed him onto the bed and spread his legs, smiling sinisterly. Maxx whimpered. That was hot.

Cody stood up and walked over to the desk. He unlocked the locked drawer and pulled out handcuffs, silk scraps, a spreader bar, a butt plug with a remote, lube, and a sharp knife. Maxx was scared now.

Cody returned and tied one silk scrap around each wrist, then threaded the handcuffs through the headboard and clapped them onto the silk. Maxx was now effectively chained to the bed and completely at Cody's mercy. He kind of liked it.

Cody unlocked his cage and set it off to the side, pleased when Maxx's member instantly hardened and hit his stomach with a light tap. He tied the third silk scrap around the base and secured Maxx's legs wide.

"Okay, Maxxie. I promise you, this is going to feel good. It's going to be so intense, and you will love it." Cody sounded so sure, and Maxx wanted so badly to trust him.

 Maxx relaxed as best he could as Cody started to open him up. Cody was being very careful not to hurt him. Maxx lay his head back slowly and waited. It took a moment before Cody hit a sensitive spot, to which Maxx let out a moan. He closed his eyes blissfully. He was slightly short of breath.

"Ohhh.... Cody... Cody, please..."

Cody kissed his cheek and continued, scissoring and pressing in more. Maxx found himself wiggling his hips, helping himself feel the pleasure. Cody's dry hand was on Maxx's shoulder, a gentle caress. This was the best sex Maxx had ever had, and he hadn't even gotten past the prep.

"Nnn... Ohhh... Ohhhhh... Mmmmnnn...." Maxx panted and leaned his head toward Cody. "Feels... So... Good..."

"I know, Maxxie," Cody whispered. "It's because you're being such a good boy for me. You deserve this, to feel amazing."

Maxx didn't feel like he _deserved_ it, but he didn't argue. He didn't want it to go away.

Half an hour of prep and one mess of Maxx later, Cody gently pulled his hand away and wiped it clean. He gently started to push the plug into Maxx's wet, open hole. Maxx let out a breathy moan of pleasure. It felt good to be thought about during sex. To be pleasured.

Once Cody saw Maxx arch his back and lift his hips off the bed, and heard a soft curse, he knew the plug was up against his prostate.

"I'm s-sorry..." Maxx stammered hazily, eyes fluttering open to look at Cody.

"It's okay, Maxxie. I don't care about cursing." Cody gently smoothed his hair. "You're okay."

Cody picked up the remote and turned the plug on. It started buzzing to life inside of Maxx, drawing a long "Oh fuuckkkkk..." from his lips as his eyes snapped shut. Cody turned the toy up three settings, watching Maxx feel better and better.

After he reached the fourth setting, the highest setting, Cody pumped him a couple times. Maxx howled in pleasure.

Cody lifted his knife, slowly diggng it into the skin next Maxx's nipple. Maxx yelped slightly, opening his eyes and looking.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's only a little blood, it's okay. Just some pain. It's going to get harder and more intense, relax." Cody licked his knife carefully, then licked the wound.

Maxx sighed. That felt good. He relaxed as Cody nipped at the skin and at the bud of his nipple, letting Cody do what he wanted. Even if this wasn't meant to further Maxx, he wasn't being seriously hurt, and it felt amazing. He hated to admit it, but he guessed that at this level he was a masochist. He wondered briefly what Cody had meant about it getting harder.

Then, without warning, Cody clamped a hand over Maxx's mouth and nose. Maxx's eyes flew open. He couldn't breathe. Was Cody going to suffocate him? Nonononono...

He looked at Cody with a million questions in his eyes.  _Did I make too many requests? Were you not going to ever let me leave the room? Did I break a rule? Did you think I sold myself to Beast? Am I doing badly? Did you only want me as practice? Do you think I'll charge you if you let me live? Do I ask too many questions?_

"You're doing so well, Maxxie..." Cody let go. "Breathe. Next time I'm going to play with you while I do that."

"Why... Why? Did I break a rule?" Maxx gasped, eyes wide.

"No, babe. I just like restricting breath. Trust me, the intensity is amazing once you get used to letting go." Cody kissed him sweetly, hands finding his nipples.

"Oh... So I'm not going to die?"

"Not during this, Maxxie." Cody licked his chest, swirling his tongue around his nipples. "I'm thinking about piercing these, would you like that?"

Maxx nodded, looking down, terrified. He felt his entire body tingling, and his dick was on fire. He was willingly fucking his rapist now.

Although... Technically Cody had paid off his debt, or removed it at least. So that was the final time he'd sold himself. It wasn't rape by that logic.

And besides... It was scary, but he was sure if he relaxed a little, it would ease up.

Cody started pumping him, licking at the wound a little, and then clamped his hand down. Maxx was startled, but he let it happen. He was so over-sensitive... So weak. Vulnerable. It hurt. It was perfect.

Cody held it until Maxx couldn't, then let him breath again. He kissed his jawline gently, murmering praise into his skin. Maxx accepted it and relaxed a little more than before, trusting Cody now. It _was_ intense. He _did_ love it.

His breathing was stopped three more times, during which Cody was happy to play with him and lick him and talk. The third time, Cody untied him and ordered him to cum. Maxx finished with no oxygen, but as soon as he was finished, Cody let up.

Cody didn't stop there, though. He gently started pressing and toying with the plug, which was still moving inside Maxx. He realized Cody was just preparing to fuck him now. He would allow it.

Cody undressed and slowly pulled out the plug, then lined up and pushed himself in. Maxx moaned out in something between pleasure, pain, and prostration. As Cody fucked him, Maxx swore he could see stars. When Cody finished, Maxx felt himself being untied and wiped up. Cody curled up next to him, amd they napped together.

When they woke up, Maxx was instructed to hold the headboard. He did, immediately regretting that he didn't ask for the cage to be tossed out as it was clamped around him.

Maxx explored the floor at will, quite happy with the spacious nature of the area. He had access to a shower now, and an actual toilet. As Cody had promised, the chamber pot was gone. Maxx was restored to happiness now. At least, for a little while.

* * *

Of course, Maxx continued his existance, but not his  _life._ He couldn't go out with his friends or get into fights with his parents. He couldn't argue over boys and posters with his sister. He couldn't let them know that he was even alive.

Nobody back in his hometown could say they knew where he was. He was missing. Beast's family had moved- he wasn't largely missed and had been expected to go straight to military school. But everyone knew Maxx was missing. Everyone noticed Cody was no longer among them.

"Maxx, dispite being a prostitute, was a great guy," pretty much anyone would tell the newspeople. "He liked Blink-182, was a happy person, and he was friendly. He offered solace to anyone who needed it. He was a loyal friend, he loved life, and we want him back."

"Cody was a little unstable," they would say. "He loved music, but he couldn't always sleep. He was a little bit depressed but he was smart, determined, and usually happy. He always helped out if he could and he wasn't often forgetful. We want him to come back home."

When the police put them up as a cold case, Cody knew. He told Maxx excitedly.

Maxx didn't understand why, at first, but he was happy they did, too.

* * *

When two months had gone by since the breathplay, Maxx wanted to explore lower sections of the house. So, he told Cody.

Maxx found himself on his knees, with too-tight nipple clamps and weights on either one of them. His legs were wide, and his hands were tied behind him. He'd had next to no lube, but there was an enormous toy stretching him anyway. He was wearing a device Cody had placed, which had his balls tucked up and back. If he moved, it would pull on them, and it hurt so bad. He stayed, watching Cody purposely teasing him.

"You look so good, Maxxie." Cody knelt in front him to explore his body with his hands. "Beautiful. Stretched to your limits. You look like you hurt. Do you hurt?"

"Yes, sir, I hurt," he groaned, looking down.

Cody looked concerned now. "Do you like the pain? Or do you want it to go away?"

"I like the hurt. It feels good."

"Okay, babe." Cody smoothed his hair. "You're doing great, babe. I'm proud of you."

Maxx loved this. He was being praised, and dispite the pain he was being given what he wanted. He'd realized that Cody would be careful with him and care for him afterwards. He'd also noticed he kind of loved _Cody._

He waited as Cody moved his hand down to grip Maxx tightly and work him. It felt almost heavenly. He moaned and tried to buck, only to be met with the device yanking on him. He quickly moved back, effectively fucking himself onto the too-large toy. He caught himself in a quick, pained rhythm that hurt but he couldn't stop. Cody noted this and held his hip with his free hand, steadying him while working him.

"Th-Thank you, sir..." Maxx moaned.

"You're welcome, Maxxie." Cody kissed him gently, then nibbled his way to Maxx's nipples. He tugged at the clamps slightly, drawing pleasured sighs from Maxx.

When Maxx was close, Cody gently took off the torture device. He whispered encouragement in his ear, waiting to feel Maxx's cum splatter across both of them. When Maxx did finish, he rocked back onto the giant toy, not even wincing in pain. Cody watched him, smiling happily. He held onto Maxx's arm so he didn't fall.

When Maxx was done, Cody undid the clamps. He gently untied his hands.

"C'mon, sweetie, stand up," Cody whispered, helping him stand. When Maxx grabbed him to steady, Cody started pulling the toy out of his captive.

 _No,_ Maxx corrected himself, almost defensively.  _Lover._

Cody wiped him gently and then snuggled him close, pulling him onto the bed. He gingerly rubbed his side, humming a small tune.

"How do you feel, baby?"

"Sore... Good... Like I won't touch my nipples for a week..." Maxx shifted slightly.

Cody looked into his eyes, which had a far away look in them. He was limp and had a dazed smile on his face. His lashes fluttered as he looked back. Cody felt a pang of arousal- he was giving Maxx two releases that night. The second would happen in about an hour.

When Maxx was fully recovered from the first scene, Cody lay him on the bed. He stretched Maxx's sore hole, to ensure that Maxx would feel no pain. Maxx felt jolts of pleasure course through him. Cody knew just how to break him, just how to take him apart, and then put him back together. Cody knew exactly how to make him feel good.

Upon finally deciding Maxx was fully stretched, Cody wiped his fingers clean. He gently kissed Maxx, carding careful hands through his hair.

When he pulled away, he picked up the weighted clamps and reattatched them to Maxx's oversensitive buds, causing Maxx to curse under his breath in a low hiss. Cody started to drag his fingernails over Maxx's skin, pressing down to bruise him.

"I'm going to fuck you hard until I'm finished and those clamps fly off, Maxxie. You won't be cumming until I say so, and you don't get to have your pretty little cock touched. Is that okay? Can I do that, baby?"

"Oh yes... Please do that..."

Cody flipped Maxx over. Maxx curled his hands in the sheets, fighting to stay up on all fours. He was so weak, just how Cody liked.

Cody pressed in quickly, without warning, drawing a yelp from Maxx. Cody pulled out almost completely and the rammed forward. He fucked Maxx hard and fast, hearing Maxx's whimpers and whines. It spurred him forward. He heard the weights on his clamps moving and hitting him. Cody became an animal, hurting Maxx and not giving a damn. He soon had a raw, sobbing Maxx trying to take it like the good boy he was.

Maxx's tears stirred up a part of Cody that held his hips and forced him to met the thrusts just as hard. Maxx could feel himself being torn apart. When his clamps finally slipped off, Maxx sobbed of relief. He took it like a champ when Cody finally came.

After he finished, Cody pulled out and pushed Maxx onto his back. He rubbed Maxx's nipples to bring Maxx closer as he spasmed in his hands. Cody licked them, pinched them, twisted and played with them as Maxx moaned and cried out underneath him. He looked right into Maxx's eyes as he bit them, then sucked on them, and repeated the process three times on each nipple. He blew gently on them and watched Maxx's member jump and twitch.

Cody lifted two piercing machines to the buds. "You may cum when I pierce you."

Cody locked his lips to Maxx's, staying for two minutes before pushing the piercings into him. Maxx came hot and hard.

The entire house was Maxx's to explore now.

* * *

Three years after their disappearence, Maxx and Cody went back to their hometown. They said that Beast had kidnapped them and tortured them for three years, but that they had bonded throughout the ordeal and became more than friends. They had escaped together but Beast had disappeared again.

The entire town was happy to hear that they were safe, and they bought a new house together. They had long since abandoned the cage, and all chastity devices, that nobody knew or needed to know about, but they still used many, many,  __ _many_ toys and tactics in the bedroom.

As Maxx let Cody choke him that night, Maxx realized he wouldn't change a damn thing about his life now.


End file.
